


Slick me a song, space merman

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [28]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Self-Lubrication, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony was watching the Sanctum on his own while Stephen was away, what he finds once he comes home takes him by surprise, yes, but also enleashes a need in him the likes of which he's never known.Tony seems to enjoy it well enough, and the Alien? Well, hard to tell from grunts alone.Rarekink Bingo 2019 Fill, B4: "Monsterfucking"





	Slick me a song, space merman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/gifts).

> This fic was born at 1 am last night, in the Ironstrange Haven NSFW channel and I felt, much like our characters, an urge to satisfy new needs of mine, aka monster sex. So here you go 😂 hope you'll like it! The original idea came to Turtle in a dream, credit to her 😘
> 
> This was betad by the unrelenting, forever reliable betheflame who's awesome and writes amazing fics as well so you know, go check them out too 💜

Stephen threaded softly, silently over the boards of the Sanctum's wooden floors he knew so well. He hadn't found Tony waiting in the living room the way he usually did the rare times he was alone in the building. To say Stephen was concerned was an understatement. 

The noises he could hear, louder and more defined with each step he took, weren't helping. 

The Sanctum had many rooms; some dangerous, some filled with beautiful magic even Tony wouldn't feel threatened by, some hidden, and others abandoned until further notice. He finally tracked the noises to one he was more than familiar with - his own bedroom.

He tried a few quick spells, attempting to determine what was going on behind the door, the grunts and squeaks he could hear not at all reassuring him when the mystic arts failed him and he came out empty-handed. His attempt at being reasonable and calm enough to plot a plan of action all fell down the gutter when the next series of sounds escaping the interstices of the wood brought with them a voice he knew as well as his own - Tony’s. Stephen pushed the door open with such force it banged on the wall opposite. 

His breath left him in a rush when, instead of a battle scene like he'd briefly imagined, Stephen found Tony on all fours on his bed, his boyfriend’s clothes laying ripped on the floor and a creature Stephen had only seen in a very old, very dusty book, pounding away into his ass. 

His first instinct was to run up to Tony and chase the alien that was abusing him but then, Tony moaned, a moan so loud and broken Stephen felt his cock instantly stir underneath his robes. 

" _ Tony? _ " Stephen took a step forward and there it was, the hardest boner he'd ever sported sprung to life - Tony's eyes were filled with tears and yet he was panting, choking on moans and whimpers and " _ pleases _ " that sounded like he only wanted more, and harder. 

The creature behind him was surrounded by an aura that made it difficult to discern exactly what it looked like, other than it was a faint, dusted pink that got more and more pronounced the closer it got to its abdomen and further down. The lines of its torso were hard, rippling with strength, and formed a steep V that led down and down, until Stephen's eyes widened and he froze in place. That was the largest, most gorgeous piece of meat he'd ever seen; a reddish pink that flared larger and larger as it grew closer to the base, the only part of the monster that was completely black as far as Stephen could tell. 

He felt rooted to the spot, watching has the creature hammered into Tony, having him mercilessly while Tony writhed and fisted the sheets until they tore under him. 

Stephen's own dick  _ hurt _ once he saw the jets of cum Tony strung on the bed with each hit his prostate took.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. _

A few more steps, that's all it took for Stephen to get to Tony's front and cradle his head in a near-desperate hold. 

"I'm not against sharing you but only if I'm invited, baby." 

Tony whimpered at that, wrecked beyond words already and Stephen couldn't take anymore of this. He unlocked Tony's jaw by pushing a thumb in one corner, holding it open while his other hand got busy unfastening his robes. Stephen gasped when he first felt air on his dick but didn't waste any time plunging into Tony's mouth. 

Tony always came harder and longer the more fucked out he was and Stephen was going to take full advantage of it. The monster's thrusts inside Tony jostled him onto Stephen's dick every time and yet, Stephen couldn't help snapping his hips some more. 

It was clear this situation was anything but normal, and Tony wasn't fully present but before Stephen could realize what he was doing and put a stop to it, he felt his own awareness slip away from him in fragments. Tony's body was covered with sweat and thick lines of shiny slick coated his back and some of his face. A quick look around confirmed Tony's legs were literally drenched with the same whitish substance and Stephen's hips gave a stutter. 

That monster's cock was  _ enormous _ , juices oozing from its shaft as well as its head, and Tony moaned and moaned around Stephen's own dick. 

A faint darkness was slowly taking over the corners of Stephen's vision, tunneling until all he could see, all he could comprehend was Tony's body fucked through both ends by himself and an alien creature whose pleasure he could only read from the little grunts it let out from time to time. The sheer rhythm at which Tony  _ took _ it, he wouldn't be able to walk straight for days and there it was, Stephen pictured the look of Tony's ass, gaping and dripping, red and raw and magnificent when the creature would decide it was done with the man; if that ever happened.

Stephen's knees ached as he kept pushing his cock in and out of Tony's mouth and down his throat, the muscles of the latter constricting around him in time with the whines and cries Tony couldn't let out. It was messy, it was loud, it was heaven on ecstasy. 

"You take that so well, you fucking eat that dick, impaled on another, slut, such a beautiful slut," Stephen was going delirious, knowing where to look was starting to become challenging - Tony's cheeks wore the marks of tear streaks, his brow glistened with sweat until droplets joined the drool that poured out of his mouth with each of Stephen's thrusts. It wasn't enough, nothing was enough. 

Stephen suddenly pulled out but before Tony could whine at the loss of his hard cock down his throat, Stephen plopped down on the bed next to him and maneuvered Tony's limbs until he could slip underneath him.  _ Much better _ . He gave an impatient thrust up so Tony would bow down and take him back into his mouth, then only did he reach up to mouth at Tony's own dick, suckling on the precome covered head like an alcoholic nurses a bottle. 

Stephen reached up for Tony's hips, shuddering in awe and pleasure alike when his fingers overlapped with the creature's, large and scaled as it gripped Tony at the waist so he wouldn't collaspe. 

The following minutes were lost in a limbo of choked moans and sobs, a pool of cum and alien slick mixing with tears and drool, a symphony of sex whose peek Stephen was chasing with every ounce of power he had left.

It felt like total fulfillment would never come and yet was  _ right there _ , if only Stephen could snap his hips this way or that into Tony's throat, just a little further, just a little harder. It was maddening, and Tony wasn't faring any better, if the spasms in his thighs and the way his throat muscles viced more and more rapidly around Stephen were anything to go by.

The monster's grunts grew lower-pitched the more they went at it, the strength of his thrusts seemingly increasing with each snap. So much so, that despite Stephen's best efforts to pillow his teeth with his lips, Tony's dick was bound to come out of this sporting a few scrapes to its sensitive skin. Under normal circumstances Stephen would probably be mortified that he was hurting Tony but the man kept making the lowest moans he’d ever heard him produce.  _ Fuck _ . 

It finally all came down on both men, like the wave that hides till it bursts and slaps, both Stephen and Tony found their release. Fireworks danced behind Stephen's eyelids, euphoria and exhaustion entwined as they coursed through his veins and streams after streams of cum spurted out of him and down Tony's throat, flew out of Tony and into Stephen's mouth.

It appeared they'd both blacked out after that, for when they woke up the next morning, the creature was gone and apart from their bodies, sore beyond measure, the only proof that it'd been there at all was the pile of Tony's shredded clothes in a heap in the same spot they were in when Stephen had come home the night before. 

They shared a look, eyes wide and gleaming with an array of emotions ranging from confusion, to shame, and glee. This had been…quite an experience. 

They both burst out laughing and decided, between uncontrollable fits of laughter and the complaints of their abs, that a bath would them good, fantastic even. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing this kind of fic ever so if you have some positive feedback in you, I'd love to hear it 😘  
Many more fics to come (Kinktober is _coming_!)


End file.
